Nobley Does It
by NickyNackyNoo
Summary: Continuing on immediately from the end of the film, this is how I envision things proceeding for Jane and Henry. More to come so please R&R Thanks
1. Chapter 1

"You know, you might want to close the door before this goes any further."

Henry and Jane break apart guiltily and stand like a couple of recalcitrant teenagers caught in the act. Jane's best friend Molly glowers in the open doorway, arms folded and an incredulous look on her face.

Jane gives an embarrassed chuckle "Oh my God, Molly, you gave me a fright. I, er, didn't realise the door was still open." She inches closer to Henry and he reaches out and takes her hand, giving her fingers a brief squeeze in support.

"Obviously." Molly raises an eyebrow in question and nods towards Henry.

"Sorry. Molly, this is Henry. Henry, this is my best friend Molly. I'd completely forgotten she was coming over."

"No kidding." Molly harrumphs

"Molly. It's a pleasure to meet you." Under normal circumstances he would reach to shake her hand but he has no wish to release Jane and break their newly formed and tenuous bond, Jane herself however moves to embrace Molly in a warm hug and Henry feels irrationally bereft at her defection.

"It's so good to see you, I've got so much to tell you. Shall we have some tea?" She smiles at them both and moves towards the kitchen.

"Sorry Henry, can you give us a minute?" Without waiting for a reply Molly grabs Jane's hand and drags her off into the bedroom closing the door firmly behind them.

"Of course." Henry says to the now empty room. He closes the front door and stands uncomfortably for a few moments. "I'll um make the tea then. Right."

He pours the boiled water into the pot and tries to pretend he can't hear every word that is being said in the bedroom "Jane, what the hell is going on?! Have you completely lost your mind? What are you thinking bringing this guy back with you? This trip was supposed to get rid of all of …..this!" Molly waves a hand around the bedroom, noticing suddenly that the room has been emptied of its Regency paraphernalia and Darcy memorabilia. "Wow you actually did it." she shakes her head "Never mind. Spill right now!"

"Molly, please, it isn't what you think." Jane sits down on the bed and puts her fingers to her lips, she can still feel Henry's kiss, feel his hands roaming over her body. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to steady herself. Henry only arrived a few minutes before Molly and Jane hasn't had time to get her own head around things never mind trying to explain it to somebody else. "It's…..complicated."

"Was he one of the actors? He was wasn't he?"

"Well yes and no…he's not an actor. He was just doing it as a favour, his Aunt runs the place, he was just helping her out."

"Oh please, I can't believe you're falling for this crap Jane, it was a fantasy and he's stringing it out in the hope of God knows what. He probably thinks you're loaded! "

Henry has heard enough. He has risked everything coming here, taken a chance and leaped into the unknown because he knew, was certain, that this was meant to be. Damned if he was going to allow this woman, no matter how well-meaning her intentions, to undo the small victory he has at last won. Damned if he will! He moves towards the bedroom and is about to knock and politely advise them that he can hear every word when he hears Jane speak.

"Molly, stop. You don't know him." She holds up a hand as Molly opens her mouth to interrupt "Don't. I know what you think, it's what I thought too, before I left. That the feelings weren't real, it was all part of the story, the fantasy. But he isn't an actor and I didn't bring him back with me. He followed me, he came half way around the world to give me back my sketchbook and ask for a chance to make me happy." Jane's breath catches in her throat as what he has actually done begins to sink in. She looks, teary eyed, at Molly, and almost in a whisper "He said I was his fantasy."

"Oh Jane….." Molly sits down next to her on the bed and pulls her into a tight hug. "Honey.."

"Molly please, I promise I will tell you everything , every humiliating, excruciating detail, if you'll just give him a chance? He really is…..wonderful." Henry closes his eyes and rests his forehead silently against the door in relief.

He knocks softly. "Jane? I've made some tea. Also, I think I should mention that your walls are perhaps not quite as sound proof as you might have thought." Molly groans and Jane giggles.

"Come on Molly," she tugs her friend up and opens the door "It's time to meet my Mr Nobley.

Henry stood back as the door opened "Tea ladies?" his gaze finds Jane's and he smileds shyly while inside his heart soars, she thought he was wonderful.

Henry and Jane sit on the sofa and Molly in the armchair, "So Henry, tell me about yourself."

"Ah, well…..my name is Henry Nobley. I'm a history professor at Oxford, I'm 36 and unmarried." He takes a sip of tea "I've never worked at the park before, I was press ganged into helping my aunt who found herself short a gentleman and needed someone quickly who understood the era. Regency England is my particular area of expertise you see."

"Uh huh. Tell me something Henry, what kind of man drops everything to chase a virtual stranger half way around the world?"

"Molly!" Jane says sharply.

"No it's alright Jane, it's a fair question." He puts down his cup and clasps his hands together looking earnestly at Molly "I imagine such a man would be so desperately in love that nothing else mattered, not logic or reason. Such a man would be determined not to let his chance of happiness slip through his fingers a second time." His voice is soft and filled with emotion. He turns and smiles tenderly at Jane "She's not a stranger, I know her. I may not be aware of all the details of her life but I know _her,_" He lifts Jane's hand and kisses her palm as he had before "and I'm completely mad about her."

Molly watches them gazing lovingly at each other and is 99% convinced he is on the level, she hoped so for Jane's sake, but she is still going to Google him when she gets home.

"Well OK then. I guess that's my cue to leave." She stands and heads for the door "Jane I'll call you later. _Be careful_" She whispers "Henry it has been…eventful meeting you, I'm sure I'll see you again."

"I hope so. Bye".

Jane leans back against the closed door "Well, that wasn't at all embarrassing."

"It wasn't so bad, she was just worried" said Henry "I did think she was going to try and decapitate me like poor old Colin over there at first however."

Jane bursts out laughing "I guess you're right, I would have turned into a Ninja and kicked her ass though if she had tried to cut off your head." Jane picks up the tea cups and places them in the sink, running the water to wash up. Henry slips off his jacket, hanging it by the door, and comes to stand beside her.

"Would you?" he says, leaning against the counter "You would have taken her down for me?"

Jane snorts "Only if she was trying to take off your head, she's pretty fierce, and very pregnant!" she gave him a towel " You dry."

Henry inclines his head to her "Certainly, anything for a lady, after all, I am rather wonderful."

Jane groans and puts her face in her hands, "I can't believe you heard that!" she shakes her head in embarrassment and Henry laughs. He pulls her hands away wiping bubbles from her face. "Jane, you have no idea how happy hearing those words made me." He leans forward and kisses her gently "I think you are wonderful too." He kisses her again more deeply and Jane sighs

"Henry I…..this is going so fast, I'm not, I mean I don't normally_ do…" _she flapsher hands indicating the two of them.

"I understand, I don't normally _do_….this either. Call me old fashioned, but I don't believe in meaningless dalliance." He touches her face "Shall I woo you? "

"Woo me?" Henry raises her hand to his lips and kisses her fingers bowing his head slightly over them "I shall court you like a real gentleman. We can get to know each other properly without all of the tom foolery."

"That sounds….. wonderful, but just to clarify; will this old fashioned courtship allow touching?" she laces her fingers with his "Touching will definitely be allowed" he says earnestly.

"How about kissing?" Jane asks as she leans up towards him. "Oh yes, lots and lots of kissing." He says smiling. He lowers his lips to hers and they kiss until they were both breathless.

Jane leans back in his embrace "Henry, what happens next?"

"Well, I'm a little out of practice but I'm fairly sure it involves taking off all of our clothes and retreating to your bedroom." He laughs as she pushes against him slapping at his chest

"Henry! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Sorry, just couldn't help myself." He grins

"You're incorrigible!" with a final whack she ceases her struggles and laces her fingers together behind his head idly toying with the curling hair at his neck. "What are we going to do though? We live on different continents." Sighing, Henry places his forehead against hers "We will do whatever it takes Jane, but not today. We can worry about it tomorrow, today I just want to be happy and in love."

"OK." Jane nods "I think I can manage that."

"Good." He says giving her one final hard swift kiss. "Now Miss Heyes, can I take you to lunch? I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

*This chapter has been updated from the original version as it just didn't feel right in the end and I couldn't seem to continue with it. Hopefull you will still enjoy it and the following chapter. Thanks**

It was such a beautiful day they decide to picnic in the park rather than having lunch in a crowded restaurant or café. Jane packs a bag with cheese, apples, a bottle of wine and some paper cups to drink from and grabs a picnic blanket from her closet. They walk hand in hand down the street to a local deli where they buy huge delicious looking sandwiches. They find a shady spot overlooking the lake and settle down for their impromptu lunch.

"This is so nice." Jane said leaning back against the tree next to Henry.

"It is," says Henry "and at least this time we don't have George East salivating all over you."

Jane laughs "He was not, he was being charming."

"Charming? Really? The man was wholly inappropriate kissing you like that and whipping off his shirt at the drop of a hat." he frowns.

"Henry, were you jealous?" Jane asks incredulously "The day we had the picnic, did you knock him over on purpose?"

Henry sat forward, leaning on his raised knee, he plucks at an invisible piece of lint on his trousers, "I was perhaps the tiniest bit jealous, but he thoroughly deserved being knocked on his arse, he was a complete oaf."

"Oh my God, you liked me even then? I thought you couldn't stand me."

Henry turns towards her with a soft sigh "My dearest Jane, I liked you from the moment you gave me that set down at our first dinner, I just didn't know how to show it. I had never been one of my Aunt's gentlemen before, it was all very disconcerting. I was being me, admittedly a slighter stiffer version," he grinned "but I wasn't sure if you were being you. And then there was Martin. I didn't think I stood a chance." He sat in thoughtful silence for a moment "Obviously when I saw your sketchbook and realised you were completely obsessed with me it gave me some hope." He gave her a dazzling smile, his eyes dancing with humour.

"I was not obsessed with you!" she swatted at him genially "You were just the most…aloof. And irritating. Every time you spoke to me you seemed so cross."

He groaned "Not cross with you, with myself. Nothing I did seemed to go as planned. My rescuing you from the storm, trying to warn you off Martin, losing my temper at the croquet, I acted like a complete idiot."

"Not a _complete_ idiot."

"Thank you." Henry said with a wry grin, taking her hand and bowing over it brushing her knuckles with his lips "It is good to know your opinion of me has improved from our first meeting." He gently turns her hand over and kisses her palm and wrist, looking up through his lashes with a smouldering gaze.

"Oh it has most definitely improved." Jane says breathlessly, she leans towards him caressing his face with her free hand. "It has improved remarkably." Henry shifts his position and slides his hands up her arms sending delicious shivers along her spine, he captures her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, her lips part and her eyes drift closed in anticipation of his kiss "I fear we are behaving with impropriety Miss Heyes." He whispers, brushing his lips against her cheek, "I should not wish to be the cause of ruining your reputation." She can feel his smile against her skin as his lips brush over her eyes and nose and across her other cheek. Jane slides her hands along his taught thighs and hears his intake of breath as she reaches his hips "How solicitous you are Mr Nobley." Henry is now trailing feather light kisses down her neck, "However, I fear my reputation is beyond salvaging." Jane's hands move upward over his chest and shoulders, twining her fingers in the curls at his nape "So you might as well kiss me."

Henry moves suddenly and Jane squeals as he lowers her to the blanket, "One must always endeavour to be obliging." He grins and lowers his mouth to hers, Jane's giggles soon evaporate under his passionate onslaught.

After several magical minutes Henry leans his forehead against hers "What are you doing to me Jane? My promise of a slow courtship is going to be short lived if you keep tempting me like this." He rolls to her side and captures her hand once more, entwining his fingers with hers.

Jane tries to get her rapid breathing under control "Did we really agree to that?" she says laughing "Perhaps we need to renegotiate." She turns on her side and snuggles against him brushing her hand back and forth across his chest. "I'm feeling pretty wooed right now." Henry hugs her to him laughing "Jane Heyes you are constantly surprising."

Jane marvels at how different he seems, how relaxed and happy compared to how he was in Austenland, so austere and controlled.

Henry yawns "I've gone from surprising to boring in 10 seconds?" asks Jane.

He kisses the top of her head "Certainly not, you could never be boring." He yawns again "I'm sorry Jane, I suppose I should have expected it really, I was just too anxious to sleep on the flight."

Jane sits up and tugs him up beside her, "Come on then, lets pack this stuff up and get you to bed." A blush rises instantly to her cheeks "That so didn't come out the way I meant."

"I believe you." Henry laughs "thousands wouldn't."

They pack away their picnic things and head back to Jane's apartment hand in hand.

"Um, Henry? Are you staying in a Hotel? I mean, you're welcome to stay with me of course it's just…" Jane trails off nervously.

"I appreciate the offer Jane" he squeezes her fingers reassuringly "but I've booked into a Hotel in the city, I didn't know how you would feel about me showing up on your doorstep. Turned out better than I dared hope." He lifts her hand to his lips.

They had reached Jane's building and Henry stopped outside "Aren't you coming in?" Jane asks anxiously.

"Jane, my darling, I would like nothing more but right now I need to go to sleep and you are far too distracting for words." He kisses her forehead "I'm going to go to my Hotel, rest, shower and change and then meet you there for dinner. Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds great." Jane says relieved "8pm?"

"Perfect, give me your number and I'll text you the address and room number."

Jane punches her number into Henry's phone "I'll see you later then." Henry hails a cab and kisses her quickly but thoroughly "I look forward to it immensely." And he climbs into the cab leaving Jane breathless on the sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane knocks softly and waits nervously for Henry to open the door, self-conscious in the borrowed dress from Molly, it's a little more fitting and little shorter than she would normally wear and the heels are killer but Molly can't wear either of them at the moment and insisted she needed both. The expression on his face when he opens the door makes Jane feel suddenly and amazingly very, very sexy.

"You look…stunning." Jane is thinking he looks pretty stunning himself. He is wearing nothing but a towel hung low around his hips, his skin and hair still damp from the shower. He is toned and supple and looks…hot. Very hot.

He pulls her inside, "Hello." He says pulling her into an embrace. "Hi" says Jane wrapping her arms around his neck "I like your outfit."

Henry laughs "What…this old thing?" he leans down and kisses her soundly, Jane is glad he has his arms around, especially in these shoes.

"I ordered some champagne, would you like a glass?" he takes her hand and pulls her into the room. "You pour and I'll be right back." He lifts her hand to his mouth and brushes his lips against her knuckles. Jane pours herself a glass of champagne, knocks it back in one go and pours another and one for Henry. She is having serious doubts about a long courtship.

Henry reappears wearing navy trousers and a crisp white shirt, his feet are still bare and he looks so handsome. Jane hands him his glass of champagne "Cheers." She touches her glass to his "To us and a wonderful evening." Henry says smiling.

Jane watches him as he finishes dressing and she finishes her champagne, she'd better slow down or she'd be throwing herself at him before they even have dinner.

"Shall we go?" Henry offers her his hand and she takes it eagerly. "Yes.

They're seated at a quiet table in a corner of the dark and crowded restaurant, Henry orders more champagne and they begin to talk. They talk about everything, trying to cram in as much as they can in the limited time they have. It's a magical night, the food is delicious as is the champagne and the company second to none. Soft music is playing in the bar and there is small dance floor, Henry pulls her to her feet and leads her onto the floor. Jane rests her head against his shoulder and they sway together to Sinatra. She has never felt this happy in her life.

"Will you stay with me tonight Jane? I don't want to let you go." His voice is soft in her ear and it sends a shiver down her spine. She lifts her head to look at him "I don't want to let you go either." He kisses her tenderly "I'll stay." She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder again as they dance. As the music fades he offers her his arm "Shall we Miss Heyes?"

Jane feels suddenly shy as they enter Henry's room, unsure what he's expecting, they had agreed to take things slow after all but he is so _desirable_.

"Would you like something to drink? There's white wine or we can order something from the bar?"

"White wine is fine." There is a small sofa under the window and Jane sits, kicking offer shoes as Henry hands her a glass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sits beside her and they sip in silence.

"So…"

"Jane…"

They speak together and laugh, nervous suddenly. "Ladies first." Says Henry

Jane takes a large drink of her wine then places it on the table in front of her, _here goes_ "I was just wondering…have you courted me enough yet?" she swallows and casts her eyes down at her clasped hands, suddenly afraid to look at him. "I know I said I wanted to take things slowly but…" she can't finish because Henry is kissing her passionately. _Oh my_ He pulls her to her feet and then sweeps her into his arms carrying her into the bedroom with a soft "Tallyho Miss Heyes" Jane giggles and then his mouth is on her again as he kicks closed the door.


End file.
